A ella
by Viride Vates
Summary: OneShot. Un encuentro en un aula vacía, una extraña charla y un aún más extraño final.


Hermione caminó con paso decidido al lugar de encuentro. Iba a terminar con todo eso de una buena vez por todas, había  
pensado que lo mejor era evitarlo, tratar de ignorarlo hasta que se cansara y la dejara en paz, pero el rubio parecía estar  
muy lejos de cansarse. Entró en el aula vacía donde sabía que lo encontraría y efectivamente, allí se encontraba él, con el  
rostro apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba al lado de un gran escritorio. Draco Malfoy estaba sumido en sus  
pensamientos hasta que la oyó entrar en el aula, giró el rostro y la miró con esos ojos grises que la hacían temblar, no sabía  
muy bien por qué.

- Te estaba esperando, Granger - dijo él alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en el escritorio, mientras se echaba el cabello  
hacia atrás - Por un momento llegué a pensar que no vendrías. Pero eres una Gryffindor, no te pudiste aguantar, verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? No tengo todo el día y aunque lo tuviera, no lo pasaría contigo.

- Como te dije en la nota, tengo algo que te pertenece y creo querrías recuperar - En el rostro del rubio asomó lo que  
podría ser interpretado como una "sonrisa".

- ¿Y por qué habrías de dármelo así como así? - dijo ella avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el Slytherin y posicionándose  
frente a él.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no iba a pedir nada a cambio?

- Lo sabía. Si quieres puedes quedártela. No tengo intenciones de darte nada si eso es lo que conlleva recuperarla - dijo la  
castaña con la fiereza de una leona.

- ¿En serio no la quieres de vuelta? - dijo Draco sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una cadenita de plata que tenía  
un dije con la letra "R" - Es una baratija asquerosa, no sé cómo alguien es capaz de regalar una cosa como esta.. Pero  
tratándose de Weasley, debe haber significado una fortuna. ¿En serio no quieres recuperar el collar que tu novio te regaló?  
Oh, Granger, pensé que querías a la Comadreja. - dijo él fingiendo una cara de pena mientras examinaba detenidamente la  
joya.

- Ya basta, Malfoy. Amo a Ron, que te quede muy claro. Pero no voy a dejarme chantajear por ti - dijo ella alzando la  
barbilla con orgullo.

Ron le había regalado aquella cadenita por su primer mes juntos. Hermione se había emocionado tanto que casi lloró esa  
tarde, el pelirrojo no era de las personas más románticas del mundo pero esos pequeños detalles eran los que lo hacían  
especial. Sin embargo ella sabía bien que no lo amaba. Lo apreciaba, lo quería mucho, pero todavía no lo amaba, aún así,  
jamás admitiría eso en frente de la persona más déspota y vil de ese colegio.

Draco se levantó del escritorio en el que había estado sentado y se acercó lentamente a la castaña. Pequeños  
mechones de su cabello caían sobre su frente y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel pálida. Cuando lo tuvo a  
centímetros de distancia, Hermione, muy a su pesar, lo encontró bastante atractivo y se maldijo por eso. Era una de las  
personas más crueles que la muchacha había conocido en su corta vida, pero eso no le quitaba lo bello. Si no fuera tan..  
Malfoy.. Hermione se hubiera fijado en él sin dudarlo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, muy  
nerviosa. La cercanía del rubio estaba a punto de hacerla desfallecer.

- ¿Estás segura de que lo amas? - susurró Malfoy sobre el oído de la castaña.

Hermione pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar y rogó porque el Slytherin no lo hubiese notado. Fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises  
del rubio y le dijo:

- No sabía que habíamos venido a hablar de mis sentimientos por Ronald. Sí, lo amo y no veo en qué puede resultarte  
interesante eso.

Draco Malfoy estaba cada vez más cerca y la Gryffindoriana intentaba mantener la compostura, pero el hecho de que el  
rubio estuviera a centímetros suyos, casi respirando su aliento, la había dejado en estado de shock. En un gesto casi  
imperceptible mordió su labio inferior, pero siempre correspondiéndole la mirada a Draco.

- No me interesan tus sentimientos por el asqueroso de Weasley. Pero hay algo que no logro comprender.. ¿Cómo es que la  
perfecta Hermione Granger pudo fijarse en un bruto como ese? Es decir, siempre pensé que tal vez Potter era más tu estilo.  
¿Pero Ronald Weasley? ¿Es en serio? Eso es bajo hasta para una sangre sucia - dijo apartándose de ella sin siquiera mirarla a  
los ojos.

- No vuelvas a referirte a mi de esa forma o lo vas a pagar, Malfoy - dijo intentando controlar la rabia que la embargaba -  
Y además, Ronald es muchísimo mejor que tú.

Draco, que había estado dándole la espalda se volvió de repente y la miró con furia.

- Já, mejor que yo? ¿Es en serio? ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Granger! Ese pobretón, nunca va a llegar a ser mejor que yo -  
sin siquiera pensarlo, había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado

- Claro que es mucho mejor que tú, pero no quieres aceptarlo. No puedes aceptarlo. Ron es muchísimo mejor persona que  
tú, Malfoy y en muchos otros aspectos también - dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada la caminata del rubio.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú cómo soy yo? ¿Acaso me conoces? No, no me conoces, maldita sea, así que no te atrevas a decir que él es  
mejor que yo en muchos aspectos - el Slytherin volvió a acercarse repentinamente a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de  
distancia - Dime.. ¿La Comadreja también hace que tiembles como yo lo hago con mi sola cercanía?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras parecían no querer salir. Él tenía razón, cuando Ron estaba cerca  
no sentía lo mismo que había sentido aquella noche teniendo tan cerca al rubio, con su novio no sentía lo mismo que cada vez  
que Malfoy la rozaba sin querer en los corredores. Miles de veces se había engañado diciendo que sólo era la rabia que sentía  
por él, pero Hermione Granger era inteligente y sabía muy bien que lo que Draco Malfoy provocaba en ella era algo muy  
distinto a la rabia. Si, lo odiaba, lo detestaba.. Pero había algo más.. Algo más que no entendía y a lo que no quería ponerle un  
nombre. Cuando Ron le propuso ser novios, ella había aceptado porque se sentía sola y después de la declaración del  
pelirrojo, había sentido que por primera vez alguien la quería como algo más que a una amiga y no pudo decir que no.  
Simplemente no pudo.

- N-no sé de que hablas, Malfoy - dijo al fin la castaña intentando tranquilizarse.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con tal profundidad que Hermione llegó a temer que el rubio pudiera leer sus  
pensamientos.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo - dijo él arrastrando las palabras - Acéptalo, Granger. Tal vez no sea tan noble como él..  
Pero mueres por saber lo que se siente estar entre mis brazos, sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos, mis caricias sobre tu piel. No  
te atrevas a mentir, sé lo que piensas. Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mi cuando estamos en clase, pero luego de un rato te  
haces la distraida y miras hacia otro lado para que no me de cuenta. Probablemente ya te sepas de memoria cada una de  
mis facciones, estoy seguro de que más de una vez has pensado en besarme y quién sabe que otras cosas más - dijo  
acentuando aún más su sonrisa - Dime Granger.. ¿Quieres que te cumpla el sueño?

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Nunca se había sentido débil ante él y ahora.. ahora se sentía desnuda. Sentía que el rubio  
había descubierto sus más profundos secretos. Esos por los que ella misma se reprochaba día a día. Parecía que el Slytherin la  
conocía más de lo que debía, más de lo que ella alguna vez había podido imaginar. Cada una de las palabras de Malfoy eran  
ciertas. Pasaba mañanas enteras observándolo en silencio, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Draco lo supiera.  
Cada vez que la Griffyndor lo veía besarse con Pansy Parkinson se odiaba a si misma porque muy dentro de ella deseaba  
estar en el lugar de la morena. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir su piel, sentir sus besos, tocar aquel cabello rubio platino que tanto la  
deslumbraba, necesitaba sentir al rubio. Y ahora él le estaba diciendo exactamente todo lo que ella había sentido desde  
siempre. Estaba proponiéndole sacarla de la duda, estaba proponiéndole todo lo que ella había deseado.

Antes de que pudiera seguir torturándose con sus pensamientos, el rubio la tomó violentamente por la cintura con uno de  
sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, acortando de una vez la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Teniéndolo tan cerca  
Hermione no podía pensar.. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente.  
Sentía que su cuerpo había cortado toda relación con su cerebro y ya no recibía ordenes. Podía sentir el aliento del rubio  
sobre su boca, aquellos hermosos ojos grises fijos en sus grandes ojos marrones, su brazo fuerte rodeando su cintura.. El sólo  
contacto de la piel del chico parecía quemarla por dentro. Pareció haber pasado una eternidad, hasta que el chico ladeó  
ligeramente su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione. La castaña se sintió tan abrumada que pensó que iba a  
desmayarse en ese preciso instante y como un acto reflejo se agarró con fuerza de la túnica del rubio.

Ante aquel movimiento de la Gryffindor, Malfoy no pudo contenerse más y la besó con tal fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que  
el rubio llevaba años deseando hacerlo.. Y es que en realidad, **era cierto**. Tomó la cintura de la castaña con ambas manos y  
sin separarla ni un solo centímetro de él, la pegó contra la pared. Sus labios se encontraban con un deseo incontenible, una  
pasión que los quemaba por dentro. La respiración de ambos era agitada y el beso se tornó inclusive más salvaje y  
desesperado cuando la castaña abrió su boca, dándole paso a la lengua del rubio. El rubio la apretaba con fuerza como si  
quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo y la castaña le había echado los brazos al cuello.

Estuvieron así hasta que se obligaron a separarse para poder respirar. Draco hundió la nariz en el cuello de Hermione y ella  
pudo sentir su respiración agitada. Cuando el rubio se hubo tranquilizado, rozó ligeramente sus labios sobre el cuello de la  
castaña y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sigues pensando que es mejor que yo? - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se alejaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarla y con  
una última sonrisa se iba del aula dejando a Hermione sola, agitada y confundida.. pero **feliz**.

Cuando la Gryffindor se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala común aún pensando en aquel encuentro, sintió algo en su  
bolsillo izquierdo y al introducir su mano en él se dio cuenta de que allí se encontraba la cadenita que Ron le había regalado.

Él se la había dado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo que la castaña no sabía, es que esa noche Draco Malfoy obtuvo lo que siempre había deseado y nunca se había atrevido a  
reclamar.

A ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¡Hola! :) Hace rato quería escribir mi primer one shot y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo sobre mi pareja favorita? Por ahora no se me da muy bien esto de la escritura en mi humilde opinión, pero espero ir mejorando con la práctica. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y si dejaran un review o favorito me harían muuuy feliz :) (igual ya me hacen feliz si lo leen jaja) ¡Gracias! _


End file.
